Fire Emblem Grande Battle
by ManaMage
Summary: It's Elibe vs Magvel. Who's gonna come out on top. The second match is up...finally.
1. Chapter 1

**MM: Hello Everyone, It's be ManaMage. I'm back with a new story. Forgive me for my lack of other updates but I just have been lacking inspiration latley.**

**Genis: By that he means laziness has taken over him.**

**MM: Any ways...Enjoy!**

Welcome to the Grande Battle. Magvel vs. Elibe. Here you will see your favourite characters from both games duke it out!

On an island in the ocean between Mavel and Elibe the forces of Eliwood's Army and The Twins Army had gathered to prove who was dominant. All that was on the island was a huge coliseum he coliseum was enchanted so that no one is killed, when a death blow is dealt they are magically transported out of the ring .Every win gets their country a point.

The first match of the tournament appeared on the giant scoreboardish thing. It is Franz VS Lowen. The youngest of the paladins go at it.

The blonde haired paladin entered the ring. The Magvel side cheered loudly.

"You can do it Franz!" Amelia called from the stand.

"Better you than me Franz!" Forde called down.

Then the teal haired paladin entered the ring. The Elibe side cheered.

"Come on Lowen, don't mess up!" Sain called.

The two of them saddled their horses and the battle started.

They started in the most knightly way with lances in their hands. Being the doofus that he is Lowen charged in wildley. Franz quickly veered out of the way and countered with a jab to Lowen's side. By some miracle Lowen kept his balance and stayed on his horse. He did have a nice dent in his yellow armour.

"Dammit Lowen you idiot!" Hector called.

"What is it Lord Hector?" Lowen turned and faced Hector.

_"Is this guy for real?" _Franz asked himself as he brought his lance down hard on one of Lowen's shoulders.

Lowen this time fell of his horse and started rolling.

"Yay Franz!" Amelia called down.

Franz began to blush. Lowen noticed the one thing that could truly distract Franz. He quickly re-mounted his horse.

"Praise St.Elimine." Eliwood said with a sigh.

Franz quickly snapped back and charged his lance at Lowen's left side. Lowen went to block the shot to the left but Franz flung his lance to his other hand and hit him on the right instead, while he did so Lowen took his horse slayer and delivered are hard smash to the horse. Franz horse faltered and he fell to the ground. Lowen winced at the contact Franz made but kept his balance.

Lowen saw this as his chance he pulled out his trusty hand axe and whipped it at Franz. It made direct contact with Franz waist. Franz toppled over.

"Oh no Franz!" Amelia ran down to the edge of the ring." Get up, get up!"

Franz stirred and slowly stood up. Lowen just kinda sat there and watched.

"I swear to Elimine I'm gonna kill that idiot...GET HIM!" Hector had become slightly deranged in the stands.

"Oh yes right..."Lowen lowered his lance and charged. Franz quietly pulled out a Silver blade and jumped out of the way. He did a kind of whirling jump and stabbed Lowen in the back.

"That's how we do it Franz!" Forde called down.

Lowen slumped off his horse. Both horses had now left the arena. So the two normally mounted young lads now had to battle without their trusty steeds.

"This has been fun hasn't it?" Lowen asked Franz.

"Ya...fun..."Franz charged him Silver blade in hand. He went for a diagonal slash but Lowen lifted his Silver sword and blocked the blow. The sound of the two blades clashing could be heard throughout the now silent stadium.

They were both gritting their teeth, only one of them could win. Then it happened Lowen's stomach rumbled.

"I haven't made any food yet today..."Lowen laughed.

Franz swept his sword down and took out Lowen's legs. He quickly put the sword to Lowen's chest and stabbed. In a brilliant flash of light Lowen was gone from the ring and Franz was alone.

The twin's army cheered loudly. As the large scoreboardish thing showed they now had 1 point. Franz was swarmed as he rejoined their ranks. Amelia hit him with a flying hug/tackle. Once he got up he was patted on the back by Forde and Seth. His two heroes were both proud of him and he couldn't be happier.

Lowen was greeted joyfully though too. Eliwood and the others were all supportive. Hector had fallen and hit his head so he wasn't awake to yell.

There wasn't much time to celebrate the next match was about to begin.

Everyone looked at the Mystic Board (that's what I'm gonna call it). The next match was Lute vs...

**MM: There we have it! Was it cool...lame? Lemme Know!**

**Genis: Remember to Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MM: I am so sorry to anyone who reads any of my works, I haven't worked on anything in months, I'll try to do another Sparks and Embers, and get back to work on this, along with a WilxRebecca fic I'm working on.**

**Yay I got some support for this so I'll continue it. Most of the time I'll just pick who I like better to win each match which could be a bad idea...Anyways...Also I think chapters are gonna have two matchups in one chapter,otherwise these will be short chapters. But not this one.**

**I was going to respond to all of your wonderful reviews but by the time I got around too it, it was too late and Fanfiction forbid it so..Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Now back to the tournament...**

Lute VS Erk! that was what appeared on the Mystic Board. The purple haired Sage's were brought out onto the field.

"Kick her ass Erk!Yay Erk!" Serra called out, she grabbed some pom pom's and was forcing Florina too join in a cheer with her.

"You can do it Lute!" Artur called from the other side of the field. A staff flew across the stadium and hit him on the head.

"Wow Serra that went far!"

"Thank you Florina!"

The two purple haired powerhouses walked up to shake hands, while they were shaking Lute had a message for Erk.

"As you may not know, I am the best there is, so you have no chance!"

_"Why do I always have to deal with the crazy ones?" _Erk thought to himself.

The match started with a bang! Literally.

"Thunders power lend me thy might, I have a foe whom I must smite,Thunder!" Lute fired a thunder at Erk.

Erk managed to jump out the way leaving a sizzling spot in his wake. He pulled out a fire tome.

"A fire tome just so happens to be the weakest of the Anima tomes but I'm sure you already know that." Lute told him.

"Thanks..."Erk replied,"Simple Flame,Singe and Maime, Fire!"

The little fireball he shot went so fast Lute couldn't get out of the way in time,it was a direct hit.

As Lute recovered she said, "Ah I see, you used speed over power, thats clever, not as clever as I of course."

As she was talking Erk had run to the opposite end of the arena,he appeared to be saying something.

"I'm sorry your voice isn't carrying this far but if you..."Lute was cut off as she was almost hit by a Bolting spell.

"Ah, I see now what you were doing, It certainly is a good thing that Bolting is unaccurate. It is so because..."Lute started into a lecture.

_"This girl could outtalk Serra..."_Erk thought to himself again.He fired another bolting at her.

Lute jumped out of the way.

"How very rude! I was just trying to add to your knowledge of all things. Seeing as I am suberb and you barley cross the line of mediocrity...I suppose I should attack."She pulled out her Fimbulvter(sp?) tome,"Chilling Ice and Frost,Make the Other feel the cost!"

The storm of ice enshrouded Erk. He was hit by a large chunk and knocked over.

"As you may or may not know Fimbulevter is the second most powerful of all the anime magic, only the legendary Excalibur tome, which might I add, Ms.Eirika wouldn't allow me to use..."Lute went off on another tangent.

"Artur does she ever stop talking?" Ephraim asked him.

"I wish..."

The people around him gave him a shocked look.

"What?"

"I meant...oh, never mind" Artur shrugged.

Erk had taken advantage of Lute's droning on by scoring another direct hit with his Fire tome. He then brushed the ice off his clothes.

"Arg! That's enough of that!" Lute exclaimed, she fired another ice blast at Erk. He managed to nimbly move out of the way.

In an instant Erk pulled out his Elfire, seeing him do so Lute did the same. The stared at each other for a moment. Then Erk started running in a circular motion, with Lute following, they began firing Elfire bursts at each other, singing the ground leaving an acrid smell in the air. They span and span shooting blast after blast until...

"I love you Erkie-Poo!" Serra called.

"Shut up you blasted woman!" Erk was distracted.

Lute took full advantage, she smashed Erk right in the chest with a burst of flame. He flew backwards and skidded along the ground.

Lute laughed rather snobbily, " Tsk, Tsk you shouldn't let that foul cleric girl distract you, I have found in my monk watching that holy people are indeed quite interesting, but now is not that time for that sort of thing."

"This is just crazy...Why am I even doing this?" Erk was frustrated with both of these women.

"I'm not sure, obviously I'm gonna win. I am the greatest after all," Lute fired another blast, Erk rolled out of the way quickly. He got up dusted himself off, and smashed her with an Elfire blast.

"Oh Lute...try and concentrate..." Artur sighed sadly.

"I think that this has gone on long enough.."Erk winced, he was sore from this fight.

"I quite agree, I'd say it's about time I stopped playing around and crushed you!" Lute was panting, she was tired too.

Erk took out his Forblaze tome, Lute looked surprised.

"Ah, Forblaze, the tome of Archsage Athos, quite strong I understand...Well I'll have to use this then, I hope the princess isn't too angry..." Lute pulled out Excalibur.

"Lute!" Erika called, " I told you not to use that!"

Lute casually ignored her.

"I guess this is the last attack for us both then..." Erk began making complicated hand gestures and chanting," Ultimate Flame, Victorys Torch, I call upon your aid, for one final scorch!"

At the same time Lute did the same thing only she chanted, " Ravaging Wind, Power of the Sky, I call upon thee, your time is nigh!"

A huge flaming blast appeared beneath Lute, at the same time a cyclone of wind appeared under Erk, there was a blast and no one in the stands could see anything...Even Serra was quiet.

Then the smoke cleared...one figure was on one knee, the other was nowhere to be seen.

"I am the best after all!"

Serra began screaming like a banshee, Hector had to physcially hold her from storming into the arena to pound on Lute, but when she saw Erk was already back in the stands she went over to check for injuries.

Artur smiled in relief, " I knew you could do it Lute."

" I knew I could too. "

"That's two losses for us Eliwood, we aren't doing so well..." Lyn pointed out.

"I know...hopefully we can start to pick up the pace. Not that it was Erk's fault..." Eliwood sighed.

With much cheering on the Magvel side, and some muttering on the Elibe side, they all quieted down looked up on the scoreboard and besides the 2-0 score they saw the next matchup.

In a flash the two myrmidons were in the arena.

**MM: Well thats all folks. It was short but I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Genis: I'm sure they did.**

**MM: We can only hope...**

**Nephenee: Don't forget to review!**


End file.
